A Sick Mudblood
by Magoo2u
Summary: Chap.1 starts right before the Mudblood incident in 5 year. Chap.2 is in 7 year, and Lily gets sick with the flu so James comforts her. I hope you like it! Please review nicely and PLEASE READ! *Marauder's age**James' POV all the way through*I OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

It started off as a pretty normal day.

We were in our fifth year, and I still wasn't having any luck with Evans. Although, she was seeming to be getting even more weary of Snivellus' friends, so I was guessing that my luck was getting better.

On the other hand, O.W.L.s had just started, but they seemed easier than I had first thought. And as far as I knew, I hadn't failed yet, which was very, very good.

Around lunch time, I caught sight of Evans.

"This time she'll say yes." I whispered to the Marauders.

"Hey Evens!" I yelled. As I spoke, the red head turned on her heel to face me. She didn't look all that happy.

"No." She said, and then stormed into the crowd.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I GOT THEM FROM BOOKS AND WEBSITES THIS IS **_NOT_** COPYRIGHT I AM EARNING NOTHING FROM WRITING THIS EXCEPT A SMILE!

A little while later, after we finished our charms O.W.L.s, we headed down to the tree by the lake. That's where everything changed.

I wasn't really paying attention, I mean, it was just a regular fight! I turned Snivellus upside down and toyed with him, and he slashed at me, but then Snivellus did the one thing he will never be forgiven for. He said the unforgiveable word (and Evans was even standing up for him!):

" – filthy little _Mudblood _ like her!"

My full attention suddenly snapped to the fight. I saw Lily blink.

"Fine." She said, suddenly dropping her defensive tone and using the same cold one she usually used on me. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

A huge fire of anger roared up inside of me. "Apologize to Evans!" I roared. But then she turned on me.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologize! You're as bad as he is!" she shouted on me. I was tempted to take a few steps back, but I decided against it.

"What! I'd NEVER call you a you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone just because you can – I'm surprised you broomstick can get off the ground with your fat head on it. You make me SICK." And with that, she turned on her heel and stormed away. But as she left, I could've sworn I saw a tear leave her eye.

"Evans! Hey EVANS!" I shouted after her. But she didn't turn around this time.

"What is it with her?" I said, trying to make it sound like I didn't care.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceded mate." My best friend Sirius said.

"Right." I muttered, trying hard to conceal the fact that this shocked me, and yet, at the same time, dazzled me. "Right."

Then, suddenly, I remembered why I was here in the first place "Who wants to see me take off Snivellus' pants?"

Sadly, though, I never got the chance. Only moments after I called out, I saw professor Flitwick coming. I quickly released Snivellus, making a quick sarcastic comment, and then the Marauders made one of their slightly famous mad dashes.

Soon it was dinner time. I waited till nearly everybody had sat down at the Gryffindor table, then stood up and made a quick scan for Evans. I didn't see her.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp tug on my robes, followed by a whisper in my ear. "She's not here!" I quickly sat back down, hoping that no one had noticed me, and forgetting that if anyone had, it would make absolutely no difference. Rumours of the fight had already spread.

I sat back down and looked into the eyes of our secret spy, Alice. Alice was a sweet girl. She had short blond hair and sky blue eyes. But that wasn't what got her to be our spy. No. She was our spy, because she was Evan's best friend. Of course, the only reason she would spy for us, was because she happened to have a crush on Sirius (Sirius also happened to crush her back, which was the only way we actually got him to agree to date Alice in return for a spy). But the only reason that Lily never found out, was because Alice really was Lily's best friend. It was a roll she had been playing far before we had recruited her. And that meant that every time there was a fight, or when Lily would occasionally storm off, Alice would fallow her and help out her friend.

"She's not here!" Alice whispered again urgently. "She's back at the common room, crying her eyes out right now."

I stared at Alice for a moment.

"Why would she be doing that?" I asked, forgetting to whisper.

"How thick headed are you James? Because Snape called her a Mudblood, that's why!"

Suddenly, the great hall went deathly silent. Alice had forgotten to whisper.

A flash of movement to my left caught my eye. I turned in my seat just in time to see one of the Slytherins stand up and leave the great hall quickly. It was Snivellus.

I jumped to my feet, and the other Marauders (plus Alice) mimicked my actions. We then proceeded to exit the great hall as well. Once we were in the hall way, we took every shortcut we could to get to the Gryffindor common room. Finally, we made it.

As I stood outside the portrait of the fat lady, I could just hear thee heartbroken sobs that could only belong to a Gryffindor as sad as Lily.

I was about to go inside, when Alice grabbed my hand. She looked me in the eye, and I understood. I would only make things worse. She, could fix things. SO she, should go in first, me following, while the others kept watch for Snape.

Inside the common room, was just, well, it just seemed depressing to me. I guess when there's a girl sitting on a couch near the fire and bawling her eyes out, a usually happy and energetic place can turn sad.

As I stood near the door, Alice went around and grabbed a blanket, then took a seat beside Lily on the couch. Soon she started speaking, and her tone was soothing.

After a few moments, Lily started to cry harder (if that was possible), and Alice turned to look at me for a moment. Once again I read her expression perfectly: 'If she sees you, we're all dead.'

Slowly and quietly, I slipped outside.

The other three Marauders were still standing guard. I saw Remus (Moony) and Sirius (Padfoot) turn to look at me. They nodded, and sat down beside me. Pettigrew (Wormtail) looked far too shocked and scared to do anything, so he stayed where he was, but I saw him shoot me sympathetic looks.

"At least she doesn't like Snivellus anymore." I heard Remus mutter to me.

I was about to tell him that that only solved one quarter of our problem, when Sirius muttered "Speak of the devil."

Severus Snape - Snivellus himself - was strolling up the corridor to the common room. My hand flew to my pocket, and out came my wand. As I looked around, I saw that Remus, Sirius, and Pettigrew had done the same.

"Potter? What are you doing here?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Snivellus, this is my common room. It also happens to be the place that the girl of my dreams is crying her eyes out, because you were an insensitive jerk." I said.

Snape's expression darkened, and as I watched he pulled out his wand.

"Step aside Potter." He said in a flat tone.

"No." I said, trying to keep my voice low and calm. "If I step aside, you'll just put me under a curse and make me say the password and then you'll just waltz right on in and make things worse. But you seem to have forgotten a few things, Snivellus. One, I am not that thick. In fact, I am not thick at all. And two, I have three friends with wands right here, right now, and there is now way that you can get four of us."

"Five." Came a voice from behind me.

It was Alice.

I was about to ask her what she was doing here and why she wasn't with Lily, when she read my thoughts.

"I left Lily with Mary, a sixth year kid. She knows what to do. Ever since Lily got Mary to stand up to some Slytherins," she glared at Snape. "Lily has been like a little sister to her." I didn't even bother to ask where Mary had come from.

I nodded my head, and then whispered our predicament to Alice, who nodded her head as well.

Then, as I watched, Alice marched right up to Snape, pulled his ear down till it was level with her mouth, and began to whisper what seemed like death threats (if he came any closer), the unspeakable and unforgivable crime he had committed (and why he should be sorry), and the fact it was his fault her best friend was thoroughly heartbroken and crying in the common room. And when she finally pulled away, Snape seemed even paler than before, and looked about ready to cry.

After we had decided that Snape had had enough of a 'telling off', and when we were convinced he wouldn't try anything till Lily was 'stable', we re-entered the common room.

Lily was still wrapped in a blanket and crying on the couch, but now there was a tall sixth year girl hugging her.

Although, it was quite hard to see all this, as we had decided that the best way to get to the dormitories without having me being spotted, would be for the Marauders plus Alice to walk in a group around me (like those weird muggle things called body guards), while looking as normal as possible.

Finally, we made it. It was only then that I realised how tired I was. Or at least, that's my only excuse for why when I finally saw my bed, and I finally lay down, all guilt left me and I went right to sleep.

Thanks for reading chapter 1!

-Magoo2u J


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been two years since the Mudblood incident, and my chances with Evans were steadily improving. And by that I mean: she still hated Snape.

It was after my head boy (ya, that's right. I was HEAD BOY!) duties, so I was sitting in the main room of my 'head' dormitories and being bored.

I happened to glance outside, and saw a heavy blizzard taking place. I shuddered, suddenly thankful for the warmth of the nearby fire, and slightly sorry for the head girl, whoever she was, who I had passed off all the duties I had left the problem of helping Hagrid find a centaur in a (now freezing) forbidden forest.

It was weird. Somehow, the head girl and I, just didn't cross paths! On the train to Hogwarts she hung out with her friends instead of in the Heads' compartment, she always got back to the dormitories before me, and she always managed to wake up and leave before me! Plus it was only our first week, so there was no gossip about who she was (yet). This, of course meant, that I had no clue who she was.

And then, a thought struck me. Right now, the head girl was in the forbidden forest. Plus, our rooms didn't have an alarm or a password or anything. And I was an expert snoop. So, if I just peeked into her room and found out who she was, no one would ever know!

I looked around, just to check that absolutely no one was in the room, before I tip-toed (just in case) up the stairs to the head girl's room.

It turned out that while we didn't have alarms or passwords on our doors, she had a lock. It took me a little while to pick it, but finally, the door swung open.

I knew I would have to be quick. I had already wasted so much time on the lock, and the head girl cold be back any minute!

I took a big breath, and walked into her room.

Staring right at me, was a picture of a Muggle family. And Evans was right in the center of it.

I panicked. It couldn't be Evans, could it? I glanced around wildly, looking for something else, something to prove that this wasn't her, this was just one of her friends, when I saw something that did the complete opposite for me.

Hanging over the girls bed, was a name: Lily Evans.

I wanted to scream. If Evans was the head girl, then that meant that I had just sent her out into the forbidden forest - a place cold even in the summer - in the middle of a blizzard.

She would never date me now!

I went back into the main room. Just as I was trying to decide whether or not to go out and look for her, the door opened.

As I turned around to watch, a figure stumbled in. It was covered in white, but I could also see red hair. Hair, that could belong to no one but Evans.

"Evans!" I screamed, just as the figure closed the door. She quickly turned, and lifted her head.

"Oh no." I heard her mutter. "Not now Potter. Please leave me alone, I've only just come back from the forbidden forest, and all I really want to do is sleep, so could you please leave me alone for one night? Please?"

I had never heard her sound so tired. I quickly stepped aside and gestured to her room. She nodded thankfully, and stumbled past me.

As I watched the door close behind me, I wondered. Yes, Evans hadn't seemed upset with me, but, I didn't really know. There was just something, different about her.

I glanced at the clock, and suddenly, I too was tired. It was nearly midnight! And that meant that Evans had been out in the cold for probably around three hours. I decided to worry about that later, and headed off to my room for a good, long sleep.

I woke up the next morning – which happened to be a Saturday – and came out of my room, only to discover that the bathroom had not being used yet, and there was no fire. That meant, that Evans wasn't up yet. I blamed it on the fact that she had had a late night, plus the fact that she didn't have to avoid me anymore.

But, about three hours later, I wasn't so sure.

I had gone to breakfast and brought back something for Evans, but when I returned, she still wasn't up. And that, was very, unlike her.

I had talked to the Marauders at breakfast, and Remus' advice was that if she wasn't up when I got back, to go and see if she was ok. Sirius joked, and Pettigrew was just silent, so I decided to follow Remus' advice.

Mimicking my actions from the night before, I snuck up to Evans' room. This time, when I tried the door, it was unlocked.

I stepped inside, and the sight I saw before me made me want to cry.

Dressed in a pair of red pyjamas, Evans was sprawled on her bed and shivering, with a pale and sweaty face, and her blankets everywhere. As I watched, she turned over in her bed and coughed quite harshly.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open. As I watched she sat up, and then doubled over and dry heaved. As I watched she lay back down, and clutched her blankets close before rolling over and dry heaving again. And then she noticed me.

"What do you want." She muttered, obviously not in the mood to argue with me.

"I brought you some breakfast." I said, holding up the toast I had smuggled upstairs.

At the sight of the food, Evans' face went a nasty shade of green. And then she dry heaved again. But this time, as she vomited absolutely nothing, I saw her begin to cry.

It was only then that I realised, that this probably felt absolutely dreadful.

I don't know where I got the courage, but I walked over to Evans and began to rub her back.

She didn't object.

When she was finally done, Evans sat back up and coughed.

"Sorry you had to see that." She muttered, rocking back and forth on her bed.

"It's ok. You're sick. It's not your fault." As I said these words, her eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh no! Potter! Get out of my room! As much as I hate you I still don't you to get this!"

I stared at her. I had completely forgotten about the fact that I might catch this too.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to get Madam Pomfrey to cast a protective spell on me, and then bring her back here, seeing as chances are you're not going to be able to make it down to the hospital wing."

Evans nodded, and with that I left.

When I finally made it down to the hospital wing, I told Madam Pomfrey everything.

First, she checked that I had not contracted the illness myself. Then, she cast a protective spell on me to make sure that I wouldn't get it. But, when I asked her to come back and help Evans for me, she told me she was far too busy and that I would have to do the diagnostic charm and if she had this then she would need blah, blah, blah.

When I finally got back to the head's dorms, I was carrying about two dozen different potions with me.

I entered to see Evans lying asleep on the couch, shaking and coughing up a storm.

I carefully and quietly dropped the potion bottles on a nearby chair, while I slipped my wand out of my pocket.

It took a couple tries, but finally I had performed the diagnostic spell on Evans.

According to my wand, her fever was 41.9, she had 'Lymothermia', which was not contagious in any way shape or form, and was contracted after suffering from severe colds, and was not fatal if you treated it right. The symptoms were supposed to be: high fever over 39.0 (check), extreme fatigue (check), nausea (check), a severe cough (check), inability to keep anything down including potions, headache, severe shivering even though body temperature is high (check), nightmares, dizziness, and that the person would act child like.

I decided to wake Evans and feed her one of the potions Madam Pomfrey had given me, forgetting about one of the symptoms.

I gently shook her, and soon she was staring at me with her big green eyes.

"What?" she mumbled.

"I got something for you! This is an anti-nausea potion. It should stop you from throwing up, so we can get something into you." I handed her the potion.

She looked at me, then at the potion, then at me. "Go on, drink it!" I said, trying to make it sound tasty. She took one more look at me, and then drained the potion in one gulp.

Five minutes later, Evans was crying again, because everything from her stomach had come back up through her mouth. Of course, it was only then that I remembered that symptom.

I took another trip to the hospital wing, telling Madam Pomfrey what Lily had caught and what had happened. She told me to give her a shot in order to get the medicine into her body. She also told me to be very easy on her, because the virus she had caught made people quite vulnerable, and also that she was already in pain, so I shouldn't make it worse. I promised her I wouldn't.

When I returned to the common room for the second time that day, Evans was on her stomach and vomiting. Again.

"Oh dragon dung Evans! What have you done to yourself?" I said, bending over and rubbing her back again.

"My name is Lily, not Evans, and you why do you care so much? Why are you doing all this? And don't joke around, please. My day is already bad enough."

"Ok, um, Lily. And I care because I love you and I hate seeing you being so sick. It breaks my heart."

Lily stared at me, a look of shock and amazement on her face.

"James. That was-"

But she was interrupted by another round of vomiting.

It was then that I remembered to give her the shot. I carefully took it out of my pocket."This might hurt." I said, and drove the needle into her skin. Lily screamed in pain and clutched me. I quickly bandaged the wound to make it stop bleeding, and then I hugged her.

She didn't object.

After a while, Lily fell asleep with her head in my lap, and I fell asleep with my head on a couch pillow I had pulled to the floor.

About an hour later, I awoke to hear Lily crying in her sleep.

"No. Don't. Please no Tuny. It wasn't my fault I swear. Don't blame me. What do you mean? That's an awful thing to say to anyone, especially your own sister. Tuny? Tuny no! How did you learn that word! Tuny!"

She seemed to be having a dream involving her sister. Alice had told me about her. Her name was Petunia, and she was a total brat (especially to Lily), but Lily loved her anyways. Or, at least, she used too (we weren't totally sure anymore).

Suddenly, Lily's eyes shot open, and she began to sob.

"Shh, Lily." I said, using my most soothing tone. "Shh. Everything is ok. Petunia isn't here, and I won't hurt you. You just calm down, ok? James will take care of you. James will always take care of you."

"James? Two years ago, during the, uh, incident, you told me that you would never ever call me a Mudblood. Is that true?" She asked. She sounded so small, it almost made me want to cry.

"Yes Lily. It was true. And it still is. Because I love you Lily. I really, truly do." I didn't know what was making say it, but, I was sort of glad I did.

"I guess if I really mean that much to you, and your head really had swelled down to a regular size, then, maybe I could accompany you to Hogsmeade next time there's a chance."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Lily Evans, the girl I had pursued for no less than seven years, was finally agreeing to go on a date with me. It was the best day of my life.

**THE END**

So, Ya! Hope you liked it!

-Magoo2u


	3. Author's Note PLEASE READ THIS

Hey everyone!

So, Um, I just wanted to say, that I'm thinking about re-writing chapter two. I was thinking of making it just a bit longer and more realistic. Please review and tell me what you think! Right now I'm leaning towards a yes.


End file.
